


High School Romance

by Bvbmcnyt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvbmcnyt/pseuds/Bvbmcnyt
Summary: Patton Hart couldn't believe his luck when he found out that Logan Crofter wanted to go to prom with him of all people. However, he quickly learns that relationships don't play out like they do in the movies.





	1. April 27

It started like this. Patton was in the middle of working on a group project--their final for that class--when his friend Virgil came over to ask if he was busy.

“I mean, I’m technically supposed to be, but what’s up?” Patton replied. The project was slow-going and he was excited for the distraction. His group mates weren’t doing any work either, so he figured he could afford to slack off for a while. Virgil opened his mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of it. He took a step back.

“Never mind. I’ll tell you later.” Virgil said flatly before returning to his desk.

Patton tried to return his focus to the project. Whatever Virgil was going to tell him would be revealed sooner or later. However, Patton was always a curious one, especially when information was or seemed relevant to him. Letting his curiosity overtake him, he set aside his work and headed towards Virgil’s desk. He sat at the desk next to Virgil’s and turned to him. He needed to get this information quickly, he only had a limited amount of time before the seat’s owner returned from wherever they had disappeared to.

“What did you want to tell me?” Patton asked, getting right to the point. He was a bit nervous, but he trusted that whatever Virgil was going to tell him would be boring at worst. As much as he hated talking about others, he had always secretly loved gossip. While he wasn’t exactly hopeful that there was drama happening in this school, he hoped that it would at least be interesting.

Virgil set his own work down and turned to face Patton. “What would you say,” he began knowingly, “if I told you that someone wanted to go to prom with you?” He continued to look at Patton, trying to gauge his reaction.

Patton was immediately both excited and confused. If someone had asked Virgil to ask him, then that person would likely be one of Virgil’s own friends. Patton tried to remember who Virgil was friends with, but he was drawing a blank. His excitement made it impossible to think. He had never dated before, and so was excited at the prospect of being able to go to his junior prom with a date. But before he accepted, he needed to know who this person was. The school he went to was small compared to most, but there were still plenty of people that Patton didn’t exactly want to slow-dance with.

Patton took a breath and began to gather his thoughts. He didn’t want to get too excited, he still didn’t know who this Mystery Person was. “Well, that depends on who this ‘someone’ is.”

“Look at whose desk you’re sitting at.” Virgil replied, a grin beginning to show on his face. He was clearly very excited for both Patton and the Mystery Person.

Patton began to look around at the items on the desk. He hadn’t noticed before, but there was a very distinct navy blue backpack, a matching binder, and an open laptop all sitting out. In his excitement, Patton couldn’t recall the owner of these items until he touched the mouse pad, waking the computer from its sleep. He looked at the name display on the computer.

Logan Crofter.

Patton immediately broke into a huge grin. He turned back to Virgil to see that he was smiling too. All Patton could do was nod at Virgil, who managed to understand what he meant. Patton and Logan had hung out in the same circle throughout seventh and eighth grade, with Patton being a year ahead of the rest of the group. He remained acquaintances with all of those who continued on to the high school he went to. This included Logan. Over the past year, Patton and Logan had begun talking more, and during the last week they begun texting during the evenings. They both very obviously enjoyed each other’s company, and would definitely get along well. Patton had begun to wonder why they hadn’t become friends sooner. He still didn’t know.

Patton wandered through the rest of his day in a daze. If anyone had asked what happened that day, he wouldn’t be able to tell them anything, other than that apparently Logan wanted to go to prom with HIM. Every time he saw Logan for the rest of the day, he blushed profusely and looked away. He didn’t know how to handle this. Was Logan going to come talk to him? Was he supposed to go talk to Logan? What would he say? ‘Hey, Virgil told me that you want to go to prom with me, so…?’ He couldn’t do that. He’d probably end up making a fool of both himself AND Logan. So, he elected to say nothing.

The day finished with neither boy saying a word to the other. Patton was a bit disappointed, but thought that maybe Logan would text him that night to talk about it. Better yet, maybe he would CALL. Patton was excited at the mere thought of it. Now that he knew that Logan was interested in him, feelings for the other boy that he had managed to repress months ago came flooding back.

Patton would never tell anyone this, except maybe Logan if their relationship ever got that far, but he had been stifling a rather large crush on the nerd for months. It began around December, when Logan began talking to him more during and between classes that they shared. Patton had never realized how endearing the other boy was. Even his indifference when dealing with classmates who slacked off was somehow adorable to Patton. It didn’t hurt that Logan was also INCREDIBLY good looking. Whenever Patton made him smile, he had to fight a blush creeping up his face.

When Patton got home, he still hadn’t heard from Logan. He tried to fight the disappointment that was creeping in. They had been good enough friends for long enough for Patton to know that Logan had Astronomy Club meetings on Thursday nights, so immediately after school he would be busy with homework. Patton struggled to focus on his own. Homework, however, paled in comparison to daydreaming about Logan. Suddenly, a text appeared on his phone.

**Hello.**

Patton was so excited that he had to cover his mouth to suppress his squeal of delight.

_Hey_

**How are you doing?**

_Pretty good. Not much to complain about. Homework definitely isn’t fun though._

**Well, homework is necessary. But I had a feeling you might say that.**

_Really?_

**Yes. I feel like I’ve gotten to know you fairly well since we started texting more regularly.**

Even though Logan couldn’t see him, Patton was fighting a blush. Knowing that Logan might reciprocate his crush made this whole interaction both a little weird and very exciting.

_How so?_

**Well, for instance, I now know that when you get really excited and/or flattered you get a huge, adorable grin on your face and you turn really red.**

Patton blushed even more at the notion. Had Logan seen him talking to Virgil? That would be embarrassing.

_How did you know? I don’t know if we’ve talked that much.._

**Did you sincerely think that Virgil, my best friend and closest confidant, wouldn’t tell me everything about that conversation as soon as I came back? Or that I didn’t put him up to it in the first place? I have come to expect better of you, Patton. :)**

Patton laughed. If he had butterflies before, they were going nuts now at the brief mention of his conversation with Virgil. And the smiley emoji.

_Oh. Yeah, I guess it makes sense that you did. So..._

**So. Are you going to ask me?**

Patton was a bit confused. He thought that Logan was going to ask him, not the other way around. But he figured that it would be the quickest way to get his answer and hopefully cut through all of the awkwardness of this conversation.

_Um… Will you go to prom with me?_

**Yes, on one condition: We go as boyfriends.**

_Ok. Then will you be my boyfriend?_

Even though he knew the answer, Patton was incredibly nervous. He had never done this before, and it was so different from what he had expected this conversation to be like. He hoped it was going well. He bit his lip as Logan typed his reply.

**Yes :) I hate to cut this short, but I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? See you at school. <3**

_Okay. Goodnight, see you tomorrow :) <3_

Patton needed to get up and walk around his room a few times after Logan had left. He had a boyfriend! Not that he could really tell any of his family. He wasn’t out officially, but he was out at school and maybe that would be enough. He went to bed that night with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. He found it hard to sleep at first, but he soon drifted off, thinking about a certain boy who wore a stylin’ pair of Warby-Parkers.


	2. April 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Patton and Logan became a couple

Patton woke up the next morning in a wonderful mood. He was usually happy to some degree, but never like this. He went about his morning with a smile on his face. 

 

When he got to school, Patton kept looking around for Logan. He didn’t know who Logan was out to, if he was out at all, which is something that they should have discussed the night before but they neglected to. All Patton knew was that the mere thought of seeing Logan added to the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. 

 

After tens of minutes of waiting outside the school, Patton finally saw Logan approaching him. When Logan got to him, they began to walk into the school together.

 

“Hey.” Patton said, unable to look at Logan properly. How was he supposed to date this boy if he couldn’t even look at him? 

 

“Hello Patton.” Logan sounded happy. 

 

The two walked in silence until they reached Patton’s first class, English. When it was time for them to part, Patton turned to Logan.

 

“So…” he said, his blushing face communicating his feeling of nervousness at being alone with his new boyfriend. 

“So,” Logan said, smiling coyly. He looked significantly less flustered than Patton felt, even though as far as Patton knew, this was also his first relationship. Actually, no, Patton could recall conversations in which it had been mentioned that Logan had dated before. Well then, at least maybe he’d be able to teach Patton some things.

 

Patton continued to gaze at his rather attractive partner. It was like he somehow got hotter overnight. Patton was left stunned, just staring at Logan. How had he never noticed how good Logan looked in their drab uniforms before? He added his own cute, nerdy flair to each one, making them work with his overall atmosphere.

 

Patton was trying to work out the best way to ask Logan about what level of PDA he would be comfortable with when Logan stepped forward suddenly, pulling Patton into a rather tight hug. Before Patton could react, Logan pulled back. He was smiling at Patton brighter than Patton had ever seen him smile. Patton melted.

 

“See you later, babe.” Logan said, before turning and leaving for his own class. Patton watched him go, not able to pull his eyes away from the boy who had so quickly captured his heart. He was a little disappointed when Logan didn’t so much as glance back, but he quickly got over it as his thoughts returned to that wonderful hug.

Patton drifted through the day. In between classes he was constantly looking for his partner. He just wanted another glimpse. If his friends noticed he was acting odd, which they definitely did, they didn’t say anything. He saw Logan a few times throughout the day, but was most hopeful as their lunch period neared. 

 

Due to the size of the school, or rather the lack thereof, all of the grades ate lunch at the same time and in the same place. Patton’s table happened to be right next to Logan’s table. His teacher let him out a few minutes early, and Patton rushed to his table. He got to his before Logan was there, and tried to contain his excitement at the thought of eating lunch with his boyfriend. Patton’s friends filled in the table as they arrived, but there was few enough of them that they each got their own two-seater bench. 

 

Patton kept looking around as the lunch tables filled up, and eventually saw Logan and Virgil heading his way. Once he caught Logan’s eye, he shyly waved. Logan nodded at him, and continued walking and talking with Virgil. They passed by Patton altogether. 

 

Patton felt his heart fracture at being so blatantly ignored by his boyfriend. He tried not to let it show, but that really hurt. ‘Maybe he’s not out to his friends? No, I know for a fact that he’s out to all of them. He must just not want to sit with me.’ 

 

“You okay, Pat?” Patton’s best friend Roman asked gently. Patton quickly plastered a fake smile on his face. 

 

“I’m great, kiddo!” he replied.

 

“If you say so…” Roman obviously didn’t believe him, but Patton was thankful that he dropped the subject.

 

Patton shouldn’t have been upset about this. Just because he loved physical affection and wanted to be around those he loved all the time didn’t make it okay for him to expect that of others. He should know better. Especially when it came to Logan. Even throughout their friendship, Patton had known that Logan wasn’t a very touchy-feely person. There wasn’t a reason to expect that to change just because they were dating.

 

Patton did what he did best: repressing his feelings. He could and would get used to this, he was sure of it. He just had to figure out what the boundaries were. He made a mental note to bring it up to Logan the next time they talked outside of school.

 

The rest of the day was uneventful. Patton kept squashing down his feelings, telling himself that he would get used to it. He just had to hold on until then. Logan didn’t talk to him for the rest of the day. When he and Patton made eye contact, he smiled, but that was all Patton got. 

 

It became harder and harder to keep his cool every time that Logan smiled at him. He was so completely infatuated with this boy who wouldn’t give him the time of day. They were both still adjusting to the relationship, so a little discomfort should have been expected, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He had been raised of fairy tales. Even in real life, he saw couples all over school engaging in PDA. Patton didn’t necessarily want that, but a little attention out in public would be nice. Even acknowledgement from his boyfriend would suffice. 

 

Oh well. He just had to hold on until he spoke to Logan tonight. It would all be solved by the end of the night. 


	3. April 28th (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Logan and Patton.

**Hello Patton.**

 

_ hey… _

 

**Are you feeling okay?**

 

_ no, i actually wanted to talk to you about today. i was wondering how you feel about, like… pda? _

 

**Well, since neither of us are big on physical affection, I didn’t think it would be a problem.**

 

Patton wondered where Logan had gotten that idea. He had always been a big hugger, pretty much everyone on campus knew that. Oh well, maybe he could ease Logan into affection over the course of their relationship, rather than demanding it while they were still so new.

 

_ yeah, i just wanted to make sure we were on the same page :) _

 

That smiley emoji was a complete lie. Patton wasn’t happy. He knew he would be, with time, but he hated hiding his feelings from everyone. He ought to be used to it, he was in the closet for almost 16 years, but lying was one of the worst things Patton had ever had to do. Especially so early in his first relationship.

 

**Glad to hear it. So, how was your day?**

 

Patton lied through the whole conversation. He didn’t want to worry Logan or jeopardize their relationship in any way, but his day was, in fact, not good.

 

After Logan had to go for the night, Patton laid awake in his bed, thinking about the conversation. He was extremely frustrated with himself for lying to his boyfriend. How could he betray him like that? Patton knew that communication was key in a healthy relationship, but he was so scared of losing Logan after he had just gotten him. 

 

A small part of Patton wanted to go to his friends for advice. But he couldn’t do that. They would either judge him or tell him that he needed to tell Logan. Patton wasn’t sure if he could handle either. He fell into a restless sleep that night, dreaming of a world full of lies and devoid of hugs.    
  



	4. May 5th & 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom outfit shopping!

Patton was still upset about the lack of affection he was getting, but at least his friends were supportive of his relationship. He had asked Logan if it would be okay for them to know about their budding romance. Logan said he didn’t care whether or not Patton’s friends knew, so Patton told them.

What Patton had left out, however, was how lonely he was feeling. He didn’t them, he didn’t want to worry them. He knew that they would all say the same thing - if he wasn’t getting what he needed from Logan, he should break up with him. But Patton was clingy. When he had someone, he didn’t want to let them go, even though he was learning that being in a relationship can be lonelier than being single. And it was earlier. When Patton learned how to talk about his feelings, things would certainly get better. 

So, life continued. Patton asked Logan if he could sit with Logan and his friends at lunch one day. The last thing Patton wanted to do was embarrass Logan or make him uncomfortable. Logan said it would be fine, so the next day Patton sat with Logan. Or, rather, he sat at Logan’s table. By the time he had gotten to the table, there were people sitting on either side of Logan. As Patton approached the table, he tried to catch Logan’s eye, hoping that Logan would have one of them move so he could sit next to his boyfriend.

Logan glanced up from his work as he heard Patton approach, shot him a brief smile, and then returned to his work, not even suggesting that he wanted Patton to sit with him. This is how Patton found himself on the other end of the table, feeling extremely awkward around the sciencey crowd. While Patton was okay talking with Logan and even Virgil, he had no idea how to talk to Logan’s other friends. Virgil was occupied with his phone, and Logan hadn’t acknowledged Patton since he sat down. Patton felt very awkward, but was more hurt that Logan cared more about this unnecessary work than his own boyfriend. 

Patton’s friends had noticed his seat change, and while they initially gave him encouraging smiles, they were now shooting him worried glances. He tried to reassure them that he was fine through his facial expressions, but they clearly weren’t buying it. 

Patton ignored them, choosing to eat his lunch in silence instead. When lunch was over, he got up and headed to his next class without a word to Logan, who probably wouldn’t even notice. Or, maybe he would have if they didn’t both have yearbook next. Patton stood in front of the classroom, waiting for the teacher to let him in when Logan approached him.

“You were quiet during lunch.” Logan said, expression painfully blank. 

“I mean, everyone was.” Patton replied, trying not to sound upset about it. Logan took his nonchalance as the green light to change the subject.

“Do you have an outfit for prom?” Logan asked. “It’s a week from tomorrow, you know.”

“I know, I know. I’m going shopping tomorrow.” Patton said, disappointed that Logan hadn’t noticed how upset he was. “Am I supposed to match you, or…?” Patton trailed off, unsure how to finish his question.

“Well, my suit is a lavender color with floral accents, so just find something that won’t clash.” Logan said. 

“Can I… see a picture?” Patton asked hesitantly, unaware of what colors “wouldn’t clash.” 

“Sure. However, I must warn you, the lighting is not ideal.” Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the picture that he took when he went shopping, and Patton was blown away. He looked amazing in the suit, lighting be damned. 

“Babe, you look great!” Patton exclaimed, tearing his gaze away from the picture to look at his boyfriend. “How am I supposed to find something that will look good next to that?” Logan let out a light chuckle, a slight blush appearing on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll find something, Pat.” Logan replied. “By the way, some friends are coming over the morning of prom to hang out and get ready together. Would you like to join us?”

Any negative feelings that Patton had been experiencing immediately disappeared. His boyfriend did want to spend time with him! Patton was suddenly even more excited for prom.

“Of course I want to join!” Patton exclaimed, a smile appearing on his face.

The two continued to discuss plans for prom day throughout their class. When Patton went home that day, he couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He drifted through his homework that night, thoughts constantly on Logan. 

That night, as Patton lay in bed, he began daydreaming about prom. He was so excited to take pictures with Logan, to slow dance with him, even to simply see him in his suit in person. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Patton awoke to his mom calling for him. He could barely contain his excitement as he got ready, putting on clothes that would be easy to change into and out of. He slipped on some shoes before leaving his room to grab a granola bar for breakfast. They were out the door quickly, heading to Roman’s house. Patton insisted on bringing his best friend along because he needed a second opinion that wasn’t his mom, bless her heart.

Roman was waiting outside when they pulled up to his house. He jumped into the car and off the group went. They were heading to a store in a mall that Mrs. Hart’s coworker had told her about. The store was called Gayla Nights, and they sold discounted prom wear. It was a bit of a drive from the small town Patton had spent his whole life in, but he talked excitedly to Roman the whole way. Patton was careful to avoid mention of Logan. He accidentally came out to his parents just over a year prior, but they don’t talk about it. Patton prefers that to the potential alternatives.

When they arrived at the shopping center, Mrs. Hart sent the boys in to find Gayla Nights and start browsing while she found a parking spot. Though the shopping center itself was quite crowded, Gayla Nights was rather empty. There were two families in the shop with teenage girls trying on dresses. Some of Patton’s nerves calmed when he realized that he could browse in peace with his best friend. 

“So, what color is Logan wearing?” Roman said after a few minutes of browsing.

“He showed me a picture yesterday. It looked kind of blue-ish in the picture, but he said it was lavender with floral accents.” Patton replied.

“Does he want you to match? Because if so, he should at least send you the picture so I can color-match.”

“He just said to find something that won’t clash, but he wasn’t specific. I don’t know what colors clash in a general sense, let alone which ones clash with lavender of all things.” Patton’s anxiety was growing by the minute. There were so many choices throughout the store, and Patton didn’t know where to begin. He pulled out his phone to text Logan for color suggestions when his mom walked into the store.

“Have you found anything yet?” Mrs. Hart asked. 

“Not yet. I don’t know where to start.” Patton admitted.

“How about a blue one? You like blue, don’t you?” Mrs Hart said as she walked over to a rack of blue suits.

“I mean, I guess.” Roman snickered behind him.

“So we’ll start there. Come here, help me find your size.” Mrs. Hart began looking through the suits as Patton moved closer to look too. When they found a few suits that seemed like they would fit Patton, the group began to seek out an employee so that Patton could try on the suits.

When Patton got into a dressing room with all of the suits, and a few shirt options, he took a deep breath. For the first time since he was a small child, Patton realized that he didn’t enjoy all of the drama surrounding prom. It just suddenly seemed not worth it. Patton saw the price tags on these suits. The cheapest one he had seen was $100. That was more than Patton had expected from a discount prom store. The prom tickets themselves were $60 each. Patton had half a mind to text Logan and call the whole thing off. He felt sick just thinking about prom.

“Patton? You okay in there, buddy?” Roman asked from the other side of the curtain. Patton had no idea how long he had been spiralling, but clearly it had been too long. And he had made no effort towards changing into the first suit.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Patton replied, almost proud of how steady his voice was, despite how shaky he felt. “Just trying to decide which shirt will go best with this first suit.”

“Okay, well hurry up. We wanna see you.” Mrs. Hart replied excitedly.

Patton changed into the first suit, a deep blue, almost navy. He paired it with a white shirt, and stepped out of the dressing room.

“What do you think?” Mrs. Hart asked him.

“I don’t know about this one.” Patton turned to Roman, seeking his opinion.

“I mean, I like the color, but it’s more ‘wedding’ than ‘prom’.” Roman said, looking Patton over.

“Well, it’s still early. Go try on another one.” 

Patton returned to the dressing room to change into his next suit. He repeated this cycle of uncertainty through all of the suits he tried on. 

As the day continued, Patton must have tried on almost all of the suits in the store. He was exhausted. Roman wasn’t shy with his opinions, either. He managed to criticize every suit. Black suits were both cliché and reminiscent of funeral wear. Warm colors looked odd with Patton’s pale skin. Patton and Roman both tried to avoid cool colors as well, fearing that if they picked one it wouldn’t look good with Logan’s suit. That didn’t leave a lot left.

Patton was feeling rather discouraged. He didn’t think he would be able to find a suitable suit. They would have to go to a more expensive shop to buy a more expensive suit, which they didn’t have time for. Prom was just over a week away, and between Patton having school and his mom having to work, they wouldn’t be able to find one in time. They had to find one today, or Patton would have nothing to wear to prom.

“Sweetie, I don’t understand why you don’t want this sky blue suit. It’s your favorite color, nearly everything you own is blue.” Mrs. Hart said. She had him there. He loved blue, and wore something blue every day. Patton panicked. He couldn’t just say that he didn’t want to risk clashing with or blending in with his boyfriend at prom.

“Exactly, mom. Everything I own is blue. If I show up wearing blue, I’ll look the same as any other day.” She seemed to buy it. 

After hours of browsing and trying suits on, Patton had no hope. He was just about to give up and resign himself to cancelling on Logan when he spotted a suit that he hadn’t tried on. He went over to it. It was rather plain, but still very nice. A bright champagne color, Patton immediately saw the different ways that he could dress the suit up, should he desire to. Patton found one in his size and went to the dressing room. 

Before stepping out of the dressing room, Patton knew that he had finally had a prom outfit. It was comfortable enough to wear for a whole night, and the odds were slim that he would ruin Logan’s outfit with his own. 

When Patton stepped out of the dressing room, he did so with a smile on his face. 

“What do you guys think?” Patton asked as he approached the large mirror.

“I think it looks nice on you sweetie. Do you like it?” Mrs. Hart asked.

“I like it. It’s different, in a good way.” 

“Yeah, it looks good on you, Pat.” Roman chimed in. He took several pictures of Patton. Patton made a mental note to have Roman send him the pictures, so he could show Logan. 

Patton changed back into his own clothes and they brought the suit to the register. As Mrs. Hart paid for the $150 suit, Patton’s thoughts drifted to Logan, as they so often did these days. He hoped that Logan would like the suit he chose. 

They drove home. Patton hung the suit up in his closet and pulled out his phone to text Logan about his day. After going back and forth for a bit, they decided to call it a night. Patton slept restlessly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but between studying for my finals next week, it took longer than anticipated.


End file.
